Geist
Geist (engl.: Ghost) ist der Albino-Schattenwolf von Jon Schnee. Sein Name leitet sich von seinem weißen Fell ab und von seiner Eigenschaft, nie einen Laut von sich zu geben. Seine Geschwister sind Grauwind, Lady, Nymeria, Sommer und Struppel. Genauso wie Jon ist auch Geist ein Außenseiter in seiner Familie und wächst schnell heran. Charakter & Erscheinung Er hat ein weißes Fell und rote Augen. Jon bemerkt, dass Geists rote Augen denen der geschnitzten Gesichter in den Wehrholzbäumen ähneln. Sein Name rührt daher, dass er nie einen Ton von sich gibt. Er wächst schneller heran als Nymeria. Tyrion findet ihn beunruhigend. Seine Augen haben eine dunklere Farbe als Granat, mit dem die Augen des Wolfskopfs an Langklaue dargestellt sind. Beim Großen Ausmarsch 299 AL ist Geist schon genauso schwer wie Jon Schnee, dabei aber wesentlich kräftiger. Bei der Faust der Ersten Menschen spürt der Schattenwolf etwas, das ihm nicht gefällt. Geist zieht es stets auf Anhöhen oder an Orte, an denen er das Umland überblicken und wittern kann. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell thumb|300px|Jon findet Geist (HBO-Serie) Geist und seine Geschwister werden von Robb Stark und Jon Schnee auf dem Weg nach Winterfell gefunden. Der Schattenwof war der erste, der seine Augen geöffnet und sich von der Gruppe enternt hatte. Dadurch blieb er im ersten Moment unentdeckt. Jon überzeugt Eddard Stark davon, die fünf Schattenwölfe zu behalten und seinen Kindern zu schenken, einen für jedes seiner fünf Kinder (dabei schließt er sich selbst aus). Als sie wieder losreiten wollen, entdeckt Jon zufällig noch Geist. Theon möchte den Welpen töten, doch Jon behält den Schattenwolf für sich. Geist begleitet Jon zur Mauer. Auf dem Weg dorthin stellt er sich schützend zwischen Jon und Tyrion, als dieser ihn provoziert. An der Mauer wird er während der Schwertkampfübungen Jons an den Alten Ställen festgekettet, sonst aber ist er stets bei Jon in seiner Zelle in Hardins Turm. Wenn Jon auf der Mauer patroulliert, ist Geist auch dabei. Auch darf Jon zusammen mit Geist auf die Jagd gehen, wenn er im Rahmen seiner Ausbildung dazu eingeteilt wird, was selten genug vorkommt. In der Nacht, nachdem Jon alle Rekruten außer Rast dazu überreden konnte, Sam in Zukunft in Ruhe zu lassen, statten Pyp, Grenn, Jon und Geist Rast einen Besuch in seinem Bett ab und drohen ihm, indem Geist Rast in die Kehle beißt, gerade so fest, dass ein wenig Blut hervortritt. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er begleitet Jon am Tag seiner Entlassung aus seiner Ausbildung bei Ser Allisar Thorn auf einem langen Ausritt Richtung Süden, auf dem Jon überlegt, ob er wirklich den Eid ablegen soll. Geist geht währenddessen auf die Jagd. Er begleitet die Gruppe um Jon und Samwell Tarly, die zum Götterhain in den Verfluchten Wald reiten, um ihren Eid abzulegen. Dabei rennt er der Gruppe voraus in den Wald und erscheint erst wieder, als Jon und Sam ihre Worte schon gesprochen haben. Dabei hat er eine menschliche Hand gefunden, die er im Maul hält. Eine Gruppe um Jero Mormont und ein Duzend Grenzern versucht kurz darauf, näheres herauszufinden. Wieder zeigt sich Geist als sehr nützlich, denn er findet im Gegensatz zu den Hunden, die sich zu sehr fürchten, zwei Leichen, die seltsam aussehen. In der folgenden Nacht erwacht eine der beiden Leichen als Wiederkehrender und versucht, in Jeor Mormonts Schlafgemach einzudringen. Jon Schnee, der in der Zwischenzeit wegen eines Angriffs auf Ser Allisar Thorn unter Arrest steht, wird rechtzeitig von Geist gewarnt und beide können den Angreifer unschädlich machen, bevor dieser zum Lord Kommandanten vordringen kann. Jeor Mormont schenkt Jon das Ahnenschwert Langklaue, dessen beschädigter Knauf vorher erneuert wird: es zeigt jetzt einen weißen Wolfskopf mit roten Augen - genau wie Geist. Als Jon desertiert, begleitet ihn Geist bis Mulwarft, dann verschwindet er zum Jagen. Als seine Freunde Jon einholen, kehrt auch Geist wieder zurück und erschreckt Jons Pferd so sehr, dass sein Versteck auffliegt. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Er begleitet jon beim Großen Ausmarsch der Nachtwache jenseits der Mauer. Da es kaum Wild im Verfluchten Wald gibt, muss auch Geist hungern. In Crasters Bergfried schnappt er sich daher ein Kaninchen aus einem der Ställe im Hof und ängstigt damit Goldy zu Tode, auch wenn Jon ihr versichert, dass sie sich nicht fürchten muss. Ein zweiter Kaninchen überlässt er Jon, obwohl er noch großen Hunger zu haben scheint. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Als Mormonts Männer die Faust der Ersten Menschen erreichen, weigert sich Geist zunächst, mit auf den Hügel zu gehen, sodass Jon ihn am Fuß des Bergs zurücklässt. Auch später will er nicht mit Jon in den Mauerring treten, schnüffelt stattdessen an der Mauer und schaut, als würde ihm etwas nicht gefallen. Geist entdeckt in einem Versteck in der Nähe der Faust Waffen aus Drachenglas und führt Jon dorthin. Nachts geht Geist auf die Jagd. Er trifft morgens wieder im Lager ein. Als Qhorin Jeor Mormont überredet, drei Erkundungstruppen von je fünf Männern loszuschicken, geht Geist mit Jon in Qhorins Gruppe mit in den Klagenden Pass. Als Jon und Steinschlange eine Felswand erklimmen, um drei Kundschafter der Wildlinge zu überraschen, lässt Jon Geist zurück bei den anderen. Wenig später träumt Jon seinen erste bewussten Wolfstraum: er befindet sich in Geists Körper in einem Wald und wird von Brandon Stark gerufen, dessen Gesicht in einem Wehrholzbaum ist. Dann befindet er sich auf dem Klagenden Pass und beobachtet das Lager von Manke Rayder, dass sie seit Tagen suchen. Gleichzeitig wird er von einem Adler angegriffen und schwer verwundet, später von Jon gefunden und versorgt. Qhorin entscheidet, zur Faust zurückzukehren, doch schon bald merken sie, dass sie verfolgt werden. Als nur noch Qhorin und Jon übrig sind, befiehlt Halbhand Jon, zu den Wildlingen überzulaufen und herauszufinden, was sie vorhaben. Als sie von Rasselhemd und seinen Leuten eingeholt werden, gehorcht Jon Qhorins Befehl, und als die Wildlinge verlangen, dass er Qhorin als Zeichen seiner Glaubwürdigkeit töten soll, tut er das mit der Hilfe von Geist. Ygritte, die in der Gruppe ist, spricht sich für Jon aus und so wird er erst einmal von den Wildlingen aufgenommen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Geist zieht mit Jon zu Manke Rayders Lager am Milchwasser, wobei er sich zu Beginn den Respekt der Hunde des Herrn der Knochen verdient, indem er einen Angriff des größten Hundes der Meute abwehrt. Als die Wildlinge die Überreste der Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen entdecken und Rasselhemd Jon töten will, erscheint Geist, um ihm beizustehen und ihn zu vertreiben. Als sie die Mauer erreichen, schickt Jon Geist zur Schwarzen Festung und hofft, dass sie erkennen, dass sie in Gefahr sind, wenn Geist alleine zurückkehrt. Geist trabt davon und Jon ist sich nicht sicher, ob Geist ihn verstanden hat und weiß auch lange Zeit nichts über den Verbleib des Schattenwolfes. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Zum Zeitpunkt von Jons Rückkehr zur Mauer scheint er seine Wargenkräfte zumindest teilweise akzeptiert zu haben. Geist wird jedoch noch immer vermisst. Nach einigen sehr ereignisreichen Tagen trifft Geist dann aber doch an der Mauer ein und Jon und sein Schattenwolf sind zu ihrer beiderseitigen Freude endlich wieder miteinander vereint. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Jon Schnee hat einen Traum und ist im Körper von Geist. Die Wolfsträume werden stärker, und er kann sich sogar daran erinnern, nachdem er aufgewacht ist. Geist weiß, dass Grauwind tot ist. Robb war auf den Zwillingen ermordet worden, verraten von Männern, die er für seine Freunde gehalten hatte, und sein Wolf war mit ihm gestorben. Bran und Rickon waren ebenfalls ermordet worden, sie waren auf Theon Graufreuds Geheiß, der das Mündel ihres Hohen Vaters gewesen war, enthauptet worden aber wenn die Träume nicht lügen, waren ihre Schattenwölfe entkommen. In Königinkron war einer plötzlich aus der Finsternis aufgetaucht und hatte Jon das Leben gerettet. Das muss Sommer gewesen sein. Sein Fell war grau, Struppel dagegen ist schwarz. Er fragt sich, ob ein Teil seiner toten Brüder in ihren Wölfen weiterlebt. A Dance with Dragons Während Jon in Geists Leib gewechselt ist, bemerkt der Schattenwolf, dass zwei seiner Geschwister noch immer am Leben sind. Er spürt Nymeria, die gemeinsam mit ihrem riesigen Rudel gewöhnlicher Wölfe in den Flusslanden den Mond ansingt und er spürt Struppel, der auf Skagos ein Einhorn bekämpft. Obwohl auch Sommer am Leben ist, kann er diesen nicht spüren. Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass sich Bran und sein Schattenwolf jenseits der Mauer befinden. Genauso wie Grauwind auf der Roten Hochzeit spürt auch Geist den drohenden Verrat durch die Brüder der Nachtwache und wird zunehmend unruhiger. Jon glaubt jedoch, seine Beunruhigung hätte mit einem riesigen Eber zu tun, den ein Leibwechsler der Wildlinge mit zur Mauer gebracht hatte und schließt den Schattenwolf sicherheitshalber in seinen Gemächern ein. Als Jon von Bowen Marsh und seinen Kumpanen verraten und niedergestochen wird, kann Geist seinem Herrchen nicht helfen. Das Schicksal des Schattenwolfes bleibt ungewiss. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Ghost Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schattenwölfe